roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Strategies and Tips
In MW:R, combat is a big thing, below, you will learn about it from an experienced player. 'Types of combat/Battle modes' In MW:R there are different types of combat I don't really know what people call the different types but to me there are the three; Shift/Ctrl lock battle mode, First person battle mode, and freecam battle mode. If there are any more please do tell. The battle mode I find most efficient is Shift lock. It's good to find one you prefer better and if it works out you can use it, but I wouldn't recommend first person. 'Swords' If you are good any sword should hold agaisnt even the strongest in the game. The Basic/Starter sword is my sword of preference not for any reason in particular but using my time-lost blade kills people just as fast, it's something that I found out recently. 'Training' I find training a good way to get better at the game. How I train in steps: first I find any random player and hit them once, then proceed to 1v1 with the player, don't worry if you don't win every 1v1 the people you are fighting are not npc's, also if a player doesn't want to fight please don't minge them it's very annoying. 'Tips and Strategies' Okay I will try my best in telling you tips and strategies because i'm not the best player in the game. With that being said here are my tips on fighting, sometimes you find jumping around the person you are fighting a good way to dodge attacks in this game, another good tip is to catch people by surprise like hiding in a tree and using a bow to shoot them which is not really respected but you can do that, another way to get more kills is by doing raids, or just holding the outpost, you will die a lot in this game but remember that it is just a game and no one is really the best player so you have to believe you are the best player and keep playing to get kills otherwise you will have a hard time looking for fun in this game, get a better sword it doesn't have to be an orange sword just get a sword you find easy to get and use swords in this game are only a slight boost from the starter sword anyways maybe not in the next update but yes just use a better sword, I wouldn't recommend you buy a merchant sword but if you want to you can, don't forget to get a bow bows are very useful in this game, also to practice being a better bowsman just go to the outpost and shoot random people as accurate as possible you don't have to kill them just practice aiming 'Guilds' I'm not advertising any guild in this section but I will tell you to join an active guild, guilds are a good way to make money, levels, kills, and even crafting items, my guild is the Demons of Warfare (again not advertising) but for the most part our leader is active and almost every member is active, when we're on we dominate the server, we do raids, and hold the outpost. Guild are a very great way to get good at this game. 'Leaderboards' Personally being on the leaderboard is a must, i'm not the most active person on MW:R but I'm usually in between rank 2-20 for kills of the day leaderboard focusing on the leaderboard every day is a good way to rack up kills and be sort of respected if you are in the top 10 I honestly just love being on there even if no one cares if i'm on it I just like the bragging rights I get for having as much kills as I do. 'King' Being a king to a loyal army is always satisfying also being king is a good way to get more kills and get better because most people target you in this game while you're king, but while you're king you can press 'G' to shout every so often which every player on your team sees unless they have king shouts invisible, but the ones that don't will usually listen and if you are king you can use your powers to ally with the strongest kingdom in the server and dominate underneath their name your noobs of your kingdom will attack your allies most of the time but it will last and get you kills. 'Gold' In this game the last hit on a dying player gets you +5 gold which isn't much but if you kill 100 players a day it adds up if you assist in kills you only get +1 gold(doesn't add up,) so remember to get the last hit on an enemy player. I hope you learned how to get better from this article thank you for your time -er216 Category:Site administration Category:Wiki content Category:Kingdoms Category:Factions Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Game Mechanics